pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nacht der Jäger
"Nacht der Jäger" ist die dritte Episode der Chronik "Sanguine Society: Nights of Atlanta", die auf dem Regelwerk Vampire V5 basiert. Ricardo wird von seiner Erzeugerin dem Erstgeborenen seines Clans, Darius Walker, vorgestellt. Der nimmt Ihn mit auf eine Jagd und testet dessen Fähigkeiten und sein Potenzial als Brujah aus. Als der Abend in einer Schlägerei zwischen den Beiden endet, ist der Erstgeborene überraschend zufrieden. Liam besucht bei der Emory University, den Vortrag über die "Kreaturen der Nacht". Die dort vorgeführten Aufnahmen, entpuppen sich als echt, was die Geißel auf den Plan ruft. Liam unterstützt deren Agent Michael Fledger dabei, die Daten sicherzustellen und deckt auf, dass der angebliche Professor, Shaw Vaikken, ein Vampirjäger ist, der mit diesen delikaten Aufnahmen Vampire anlocken wollte. Der Jäger wird letztlich gefasst. Liam hilft Ricardo dabei, einen Brief bei Jason Turner abzuliefern. Der Brujah trinkt jedoch versehentlich von Viona Ghost, einem einflussreichen Ghul, was die beiden Kainiten als Wiedergutmachung dazu zwingt, Ihr bei einem Auftrag zu helfen, wo Ihr von Liam das Leben gerettet wird, als gefährliche Verhandlungen mit Aman Petach scheitern. Ricardo liefert den Brief letztlich bei Jason ab und beide Kainiten erfahren am Ende der Nacht, dass der Jäger den Erstgeborenen der Ventrue, Richard Banks, bei der Vernehmung vernichtet hat und dann selbst getötet wurde. Handlung Ricardo, der in einem Trailerpark wohnt, wird dort erstmals von Victoria Morgan, seiner Erzeugerin, aufgesucht, der Er bislang nichts von seinem miserablen Wohnsitz erzählt hatte. Sie ist gekommen, um sich für Ihr strenges Auftreten in der vorherigen Nacht zu entschuldigen, Ricardo aber auch einzuschärfen, dass Er bei der anstehenden Veranstaltung des Prinzen eventuell sein Ansehen innerhalb des Clans und der Camarilla entscheidend verbessern könnte und diese seltene Gelegenheit unbedingt nutzen muss. Sie nimmt Ihn mit, um Ihm ein neues Handy zu besorgen und Ihn einer wichtigen Person des Clans Brujah vorzustellen. Zur gleichen Zeit macht sich Liam, der keine Aufträge in dieser Nacht zu verrichten hat, auf den Weg, um den Vortrag in der Emory University über die Kreaturen der Nacht zu besuchen. Nach einem kurzen Zwischenstopp bei einem Handyladen, wo Victoria Ihren Nachkommen mit einem brandneuen Smartphone ausstattet, begibt Sie sich mit Ihm gemeinsam zu "Marcus' Folly", einem angesagten Pub in der Stadt. Dort offenbart Sie Ihm, dass Er Darius Walker kennenlernen wird, den Erstgeborenen der Brujah von Atlanta, damit Dieser Ihn während der anstehenden Veranstaltung bereits kennt. Ricardo ist schwer nervös, da er noch nie den höchsten Ahnen seines Clans in der Stadt getroffen hat. Doch Walker entpuppt sich als angenehme Person, der unvermittelt Victoria wegschickt, um Ricardo in Ruhe kennenlernen zu können. Nach einem ersten Drink verlassen Beide die Kneipe und machen sich auf den Weg aus der Stadt hinaus. Zeitgleich erreicht Liam den Campus der Emory University und begibt sich in den Vorlesungssaal. Dort beobachtet Er auch sein Mündel Chiara, die mit zwei Freunden zu der späten Veranstaltung gekommen ist. Als der Professor, Shaw Vaikken, eintrifft und seine Vorlesung beginnt, wird rasch klar, dass der geplante Vortrag nicht nur Fiktion oder Schwachsinn ist, sondern bitterer Ernst. Der Professor hat sogar ein Video, welches Er vorführen will. Noch ehe Liam eingreifen kann, beobachtet Er jedoch, wie ein Mann in einem Anzug aufsteht, den Raum verlässt und kurz darauf ein Stromausfall den ganzen Campus lahmlegt. Nur Sekunden später bricht auch der Feueralarm aus, sodass alle in den Hof flüchten. Bis auf Liam, der sich zum Rednerpult begibt, um mit dem Professor zu sprechen. Dieser hat es eilig, seine Unterlagen zu packen und den Saal durch die Hintertür zu verlassen. Er ist nicht bereit, auf Liam's Fragen einzugehen und verschwindet beinahe fluchtartig. Ohne weitere Informationen erhalten zu haben, verlässt auch Liam den Saal und findet sich im Hof ein. Dort belauscht Er Chiara und Ihre Freunde und folgt Diesen auch zum Bistro auf dem Campus, wo diese über die Echtheit des Videos Mutmaßungen anstellen. Liam fühlt sich zunächst erleichtert, dass es Chiara scheinbar gut geht, hört dann aber im Gespräch, dass Sie von Alpträumen aus der Vergangenheit geplagt wird. Unsicherheit steigt in Liam auf, da Er nicht weiß, ob Sie Ihn nicht erkennen würde oder irgendwann anfangen wird, Fragen zu stellen. Er findet jedoch auch dieses Mal keine Gelegenheit, sie anzusprechen und so ziehen die drei Teenager letztlich davon. Um sich von seinen Grübeleien abzulenken beschließt Liam, mit dem Mann zu sprechen, der offenkundig verhindert hat, dass die Maskerade gebrochen werden konnte. Tatsächlich erwischt Er diesen auf dem Campus noch und spricht Ihn an. Der Mann, Michael Fledger, ist ein Gangrel und Mitglied der Geißel der Stadt. Dieser berichtet, dass der Professor in Gewahrsam genommen wurde und nun von der Camarilla verhört werden wird. Er selbst hat das Videoband sichergestellt, welches gezeigt werden sollte. Liam handelt einen Deal aus: Wenn Er das Video sehen darf, hilft Er Fledger bei dessen Ermittlungen. Beide fahren zunächst zu einem nahen Pub, nehmen dort einen Drink und lernen sich besser kennen. Zeitgleich erreicht Ricardo mit Darius Walker eine abgelegene Farm außerhalb von Atlanta. Walker will mit Ricardo auf Fuchsjagd gehen und zwar auf die altmodische Art mit Flinten und Pferden. Ricardo, der ohnehin seit der Begegnung mit dem Ventrue in der Nacht zuvor stark unter Strom steht, kann seine Emotionen nicht bändigen und das Brujah-Blut in Ihm übernimmt erstmals die Kontrolle. Er begehrt gegen Walker auf und seine irrationale Wut drängt Ihn auch dazu, diesen anzugreifen. Walker ist nur amüsiert über den jungen Brujah und es entbrennt eine Schlägerei die damit endet, dass Ricardo ordentlich einstecken muss. Dennoch beeindruckt Er Walker mit seiner Entschlossenheit und dass Er sich für einen jungen Vampir beachtlich geschlagen hat. Freundschaftlich reicht Walker Ihm die Hand und die Beiden kehren letztlich zum Pub Marcus' Folly in die Stadt zurück. Dort informiert Ricardo seine Erzeugerin über das Gespräch und während Walker davonfährt, führt Er eine Unterhaltung mit Ihr. Victoria ist zufrieden damit und hat auch neue Erkenntnisse für Ricardo: Sie entbindet Ihn von seiner Aufgabe, den Hüter des Elysiums auszuspionieren, denn wie sich herausstellte, war der ungemeldete Kainit, dem Er Zuflucht gewährte, ein Dünnblütiger, der inzwischen jedoch offiziell beim Prinzen vorgestellt wurde und daher Josh Brody hier kein Strick mehr gedreht werden kann. Dennoch fordert Victoria Ihren Nachkommen auf, auch weiterhin an seiner Einstellung als Brujah zu arbeiten, was Dieser verspricht. Zum Abschluss hat Sie noch eine neue Aufgabe für Ihn: Er soll einen Brief an Jason Turner, den Parlamentär der Ventrue, ausliefern und nur an Ihn persönlich. Da Dieser Liam's Erzeuger ist, beschließt Ricardo, seinen Kumpel zu fragen, wo Er dessen Erzeuger finden kann. Liam hat sich indes mit Fledger in seinem Apartment das Video angesehen, auf dem gefilmt wurde, wie ein junger und wohl unerfahrener Kainit von einem jungen Mann trinkt, während dessen Freundin und ein Freund, welcher auch den Film drehte, dabei sind. Das Video schockiert Liam, denn es zeigt Ihm einen Vampir, der nie gelernt hat, sich zu beherrschen. Da Fledger altmodisch ist und selbst kein Gerät zum Abspielen einer CD besitzt, schlägt Liam vor, auf dem Campus der Emory University ein Mitglied des Technikclubs aus dem Bett zu holen und diesen zu bitten, eine Diskette anzufertigen. Michael Fledger folgt Ihm zur Universität und nach einigen Umwegen treffen die Beiden dort einen "Nerd" namens Daniel, der gewillt ist, zu helfen, nachdem Liam Ihn bezahlt hat. Fledger dankt Liam für seine Hilfe und will die Diskette nun eingehender untersuchen und so das Video weiter überprüfen. Liam behält die ursprüngliche CD und beschließt, seine drängenden Fragen von seinem Mentor beantworten zu lassen. So findet sich Liam schließlich bei Joseph Flynt ein, der dem Klüngel von Liam, Ricardo, Jake und Pete als Mentor zugewiesen wurde. Der Lebemann hat gerade eine junge Frau bei sich, de Er gefügig gemacht hat und bereitwillig von Ihr trinken kann. Liam zeigt Ihm das Video und Joseph bestätigt seinen Verdacht: hier wurde ein junger Vampir gefilmt, offenkundig von seinem Erzeuger verlassen und unfähig, die Regeln der Maskerade zu befolgen. Liam erkennt, dass auch Ihn dieses Schicksal einst ereilt hätte, wenn sein Erzeuger, Jason Turner, nicht so hartnäckig gewesen wäre. Immerhin hatte auch Er am Anfang gegen Ihn rebelliert. So empfindet Er erstmals Dankbarkeit dafür, dass Jason es so lange mit seinen Launen ausgehalten hat. Gleichzeitig erkennt Liam jedoch eine Ungereimtheit: Wenn dieses Video in einer anderen Stadt, vielleicht sogar einem anderen Bundesstaat gefilmt wurde, wieso hat dann nicht schon längst ein Vampir in einer anderen Stadt den Professor daran gehindert seine Vorträge zu halten? Und wieso kündigt Jemand, der offenkundig von den Untoten weiß, diesen Vortrag über das Internet mehrere Tage vorher an? Liam kommt ein schrecklicher Verdacht und er beschließt, diese Sache mit seinem Erzeuger zu besprechen. Noch ehe Er aufbrechen kann, erhält Liam einen Anruf von Ricardo und Dieser bittet Ihn, zu Jason Turner gebracht zu werden. Liam ist bereit, Ihn abzuholen und vereinbart einen Treffpunkt. Während er wartet, beschließt Ricardo, auf die Jagd zu gehen und seinen Hunger an einem nahen Menschen zu stillen. Dies tut Er dann auch an einer jungen Frau, die sich jedoch als Ghul entpuppt. Sie ist Viona Ghost, Ghul von Ashley Greenwood, der ersten Harpye der Stadt und somit Victoria Morgan's ärgster Konkurrentin. Liam taucht gerade noch rechtzeitig auf, um eine Eskalation der Situation zu verhindern, doch die etwas arrogante Viona erpresst die Beiden schließlich: Sie ist bereit, Ashley Greenwood nichts von dem Vorfall zu erzählen, wenn Liam und Ricardo Sie zum Treffpunkt Ihres Termins und Auftrags für Ihre Meisterin fahren. Ihr eigentlicher Fahrer ist bis dato nicht aufgetaucht und das Zeitfenster ist knapp. Ricardo bittet Liam um diesen Gefallen und dieser sagt schließlich zähneknirschend zu. So bringen die Beiden Viona zu einem alten Esoterikladen, den Sie betritt. Als Sie auch nach einer ganzen Weile nicht wieder auftaucht, hat Liam ein ungutes Gefühl, da diese Situation Ihn unangenehm an seine Vergangenheit erinnert und an die Nacht, in der Chiara's Mutter starb und seine Freundin entführt wurde. So betritt Er den Esoterikladen, in dem vornehmlich ägyptisch aussehendes Zeug verkauft wird. Im Obergeschoss belauscht Er ein Gespräch zwischen Viona und einem fremden Mann, der aussagt, sich an die Regeln der Camarilla zu halten, jedoch nicht Teil der Organisation zu sein. Somit hat Er kein Problem, einen Ghul zu beseitigen, da Ihn die Tatsache kränkt, dass Ms. Greenwood nicht persönlich zum Treffen erschienen ist. Er möchte ein Zeichen setzen. Liam will die arrogante Viona zunächst sterben lassen, entscheidet sich dann jedoch dagegen und mischt sich in die Unterhaltung ein. So trifft Er auf Petach, einen Kainiten, der in der Stadt geduldet wird, aber eigene Geschäfte und Interessen hat, also tatsächlich nicht Teil der Camarilla ist. Liam gelingt es mittels einer Lüge, Viona als seinen Ghul auszugeben und vorzugeben, dass diese aufgrund von Unerfahrenheit und rein zufällig in dem Gebäude aufgetaucht ist. Zu seiner Verwunderung bestätigt Viona diese Aussage, als Petach versucht, Sie mittels Gedankenkontrolle dazu zu zwingen, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Petach lässt sich davon überzeugen, den Ghul nicht zu töten, wenn Liam sich bereit erklärt, später eine Fahrt für Ihn zu übernehmen. Dies sagt Liam schließlich zu und verschwindet mit Viona zurück ins Auto. Diese ist überrascht, dass ein Kainit sich für sie eingesetzt und Ihr Leben gerettet hat und ist Ihm gegenüber nun dankbarer und freundlicher, wenn Sie auch Ricardo immer noch nicht leiden kann. Liam setzt Sie, nach einem abschließenden Drink, an der Bar Ihrer Herrin, dem "Opera Nightclub" wieder ab. Schließlich fahren Liam und Ricardo zur Zuflucht Liam's zurück, denn in einem höheren Stockwerk desselben Gebäudes hat Jason Turner seinen Sitz. Ricardo übergibt Jason dort den Brief, während Liam von den Ereignissen der Nacht und seinen Überlegungen berichtet. Zusammen mit Jason wird eine Sache klar: es kann sich nur um eine Falle gehandelt haben, denn der Professor scheint tatsächlich bereits Vorträge in anderen Städten gehalten zu haben und jedes Mal wohl sehr offensichtlich. Was also, wenn die Kainiten in den anderen Städten durchaus reagiert hatten und es genau das ist, was der Professor erreichen wollte? Jason vermutet, dass der Professor ein Jäger sein könnte, der das Videoband als Lockmittel nutzt, um in jeder Stadt Kainiten aus den Verstecken zu locken und diese dann zu erledigen, wenn Sie Ihn konfrontieren. Da auch Liam Ihn direkt nach dem geplatzten Vortrag angesprochen hatte, befindet Er sich eventuell ebenfalls im Verdacht, ein Vampir zu sein. Die einzige Chance ist, dass Liam's auffälliges Auto tagsüber von Jemandem gefahren wird, sodass eventuelle Komplizen Ihn nicht mehr für einen Vampir halten können. Schweren Herzens engagiert Liam Luis Guerrera und seine Kameraden dafür, sein Auto in den nächsten 12 Stunden durch die Stadt zu fahren, um etwaige Beobachter davon zu überzeugen, dass Er kein Vampir ist. Dieser sagt zu, dies für eine geringe Bezahlung zu tun. Zeitgleich begibt sich Jason zu einem Krisentreffen mit den Oberen der Camarilla in der Stadt. Liam und Ricardo sollen im Apartment von Jason bleiben, bis die Gefahr gebannt ist. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit verstreicht und die beiden jungen Vampire können nichts weiter tun, als abzuwarten. Als Jason schließlich zurückkehrt, hat Er schreckliche Neuigkeiten: Richard Banks, der Erstgeborene der Ventrue, ist von dem Professor, in der Tat ein Jäger, vernichtet worden, als Er versuchte, Ihn zu verhören. Der Jäger konnte zwar getötet werden, doch es war erschreckend, wie machtlos die Kainiten gegen den Mann waren, da Ihre Disziplinen keine Wirkung gegen Ihn zeigten. Allein die schiere Übermacht konnte Ihn letztlich überwältigen. Jason will noch in der kommenden Nacht ein Clanstreffen einberufen, da die unmittelbare Gefahr nun gebannt ist, die Ventrue jedoch durch den Tod Ihres einflussreichen Erstgeborenen noch weiter geschwächt worden sind, als Sie es in Atlanta ohnehin schon zuvor waren. Liam wird der Ernst der Lage klar, als auch Er, trotz seines Status als Küken, zu dem Treffen eingeladen wird und sich in der kommenden Nacht mit seinem Erzeuger dorthin begeben soll. Noch ehe die schreckliche Nacht ein Ende nimmt, bedankt sich Liam bei Jason für seine Geduld und Unermüdlichkeit mit einem so schwierigen und oftmals unbelehrbaren Nachkommen, denn Liam ist durch diese Nacht klar geworden, wie viel Er Jason schuldet. Dieser erkennt die Entschuldigung an und erklärt Liam, dass die Ventrue immer füreinander einstehen, denn die Solidarität ist eine alte Tradition des Clans. Liam nimmt sich vor, dass auch Er zukünftig diese Tradition in Ehren halten wird. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Liam Skarsgård * Ricardo Lopez Antagonisten * Shaw Vaikken (Erstauftritt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Victoria Morgan * Darius Walker (Erstauftritt) * Chiara Jones (Erstauftritt) * Michael Fledger (Erstauftritt) * Daniel (Erstauftritt) * Jason Turner * Joseph Flynt * Josh Brody (nur erwähnt) * Viona Ghost (Erstauftritt) * Ashley Greenwood (nur erwähnt) * Aman Petach (Erstauftritt) * Luis Guerrera * Richard Banks (nur erwähnt) Trivia * Der Erstgeborene der Ventrue, Richard Banks, stirbt in dieser Episode. Dies geschieht jedoch off-screen, sodass der Charakter aktiv niemals innerhalb der Chronik einen Auftritt hatte. * Es wird etabliert, dass Shaw Vaikken, der Jäger, über Wahren Glauben verfügt, auch wenn dies nicht explizit ausgesprochen wird. Die Andeutung, dass die Fähigkeiten der Kainiten gegen Ihn wirkungslos sind, bestätigen dies jedoch. * Aman Petach's Clan wird in dieser Episode nicht genannt, anhand der ägyptischen Einrichtung des Gebäudes, in welchem Liam auf Ihn trifft, lässt sich jedoch herleiten, welchem Clan Er angehört. Später wird die Mutmaßung der Spieler bestätigt, dass Er ein Jünger des Set ist.